


The Flight of Venus

by HarlotsHouse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Fancy French dishes, He still thinks he’s hot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Picnics, flashfic, references to Helene and Paris, smores, tension because Will thinks Hannibal is a killer lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlotsHouse/pseuds/HarlotsHouse
Summary: Jack deems it necessary to raise his team’s spirits with the outdoors. While this isn’t Hannibal’s usual play field, he intends to make sure things go in his favor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hannibal Flash Fic #006





	The Flight of Venus

"This is a little exciting," Jimmy Price said. "I haven't attended a bonfire since...well it's been a while."

"This isn't a bonfire," Jack insisted, earning a skeptical glance from everyone.

" _R_ _ight_ , it's a team bonding exercise." Beverly set a bundle of branches down into the flames. "We should have these more often."

"Funny you should mention that Katz, I've actually spoken with the board about the benefits of developing team harmony."

"Hey, so long as you don't sit us through another 'Go team!' power point presentation, I'm down with anything," Katz said. Remembering just whom she was talking to, she smartly added, "But uh- not that we didn't like them!"

Jack visibly winced in remembrance of the failed lackluster gatherings at the FBI. They'd only been marginally more bearable than his speeches. Though Jack was nothing if not persistent.

"Will!" Brian Zeller called. "You're an outdoorsy type of man, aren't you?"

The hunched form of the man at the edge of the group's small gathering lifted his head, drawn away from his quiet observance of the slowly growing flames. He struck out of place against the otherwise easy mood and high spirits everyone else exhibited.

"I suppose," Will half-mumbled, just barely heard by the rest.

"Rather shy isn't he?" Jimmy murmured to Beverly as Brian made his way towards Will for his inquiry.

"He's been through a lot," Alana gently piped up from her spot beside them. Her hands carefully sliced into the premade chocolate bars. "...I'm not sure shy is the right term.”

"He's an asset to our team," Beverly said. Though her conflicted thoughts in regards to Will's nature showed clear on her face.

Hannibal, whom had tuned in at the mention of Will's name as he prepared finger food, if the homemade sweet and savory delicacies could even be described as such, deemed it his turn to contribute. "Will puts a lot of himself into these cases." He shot his gaze towards Jack who had joined Will and Brian's conversation on the other side of the fire. "Though I'm sure he'd appreciate that all talk about himself was said directly to him."

His tone, light but with a firm undertone, hadn't been exactly chastising, though Jimmy and Alana nodded their heads in agreement, slightly embarrassed. Beverly hummed, unbothered, basking in the warmth emanating from the fire she and Will had started a short while ago.

They'd had a long chain of cases, it seemed every homicidal individual had taken to the state of Virginia and the surrounding areas for the past few months. Group morale had been low for the entirety, even the usually excitable Jimmy's smile had faded after body, and body, and even more bodies were placed in their lab. Before Kade Prunell could viciously dump in another to their load, Jack had put his foot down, as even _he_ had work load limits he was willing to impose on their small posse.

On the other side, said man was laughing at something Brian had said, Jack's otherwise stern features almost youthful in his fit of humor, inspiring Brian to ease, and even Will looked less inclined to flee for the trees and managed a small crooked smile as well. Eventually, called by the sweet smell of lightly toasting marshmallows, melting chocolate, sandwiched between graham crackers and speared on metal sticks, the trio made their way over to Hannibal and the girls.

"Woah these look delicious!" Brian exclaimed, biting into the most extravagant looking smore any of those in attendance had ever seen.

"Feel free to help yourself," Hannibal monotoned. He'd arranged a variety of desserts across the stone table, having served dinner only an hour earlier, Hannibal felt their makeshift party deserved a sweet fragrance and taste at its closing.

"These are delectable, Dr. Lecter." Jack partook in a danish pastry set on a wooden platter. "I feel inspired to bring you on my camping trips with my wife."

Hannibal nodded with a smile, then turned his head in Will's direction, waiting. Will was looking down at a standing tear shaped delicacy in confusion.

"It is _Poires Belle de Helene_ , correct?" Alana inquired, gazing down at it as well. She picked one up carefully with its small plate and fork, and brought it to her lips, eyes closed as she chewed thoughtfully. Will gauged her pleased reaction before taking one for himself. She grinned, "This is delicious, you've outdone yourself yet again Hannibal."

"I'm pleased you think so. That particular dish was designed by Auguste Escoffier in Paris during the 19th century, whom of course took his inspiration from the opera _La Belle Helene_ ; The Beautiful Helen," Hannibal said, though he wasn't staring in Alana's direction as he said it. Will refused to look up at him. "The music in it relays the tale of Helen and Paris' forbidden love under the goddess of love's guidance."

"Hooray for them, they brought on the Trojan war and gave us this dessert," Jimmy said taking a plate for himself.

"That's it!" Beverly snapped her eyes open. All eyes drew to her.

"Feeling the mood to start a war, Beverly?" Alana laughed.

"Only if it's for you, Alana." Beverly winked in good humor. "Though that wasn't my first thought."

"Well?" Brian prodded, though his lips were already spreading wide, as if sensing he'd like what she had to say.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something in the cabin. Don't hold back on eating for me."

Everyone stood slightly dumbfounded at her departure. They shrugged and continued light conversation, amicable and feeling a sense of ease as they ate.

By the time Beverly had returned, portable radio in hand, the fire had seemingly flourished whilst they'd sat in their languid state, stress filled countenances melted away by the beer, wine, and now with the addition of the light music playing in the air. The inky tracks of the sky where stained with stars, a view not offered by the polluted heavens back in the city. It was unfamiliar to see such a display to all but two of them, both who'd made efforts to never lose sight of the clear night sky.

They had not spoken directly to each other all night. They didn't need to. Where Hannibal was aware of Will's distrust and anger for him, Will was aware of Hannibal's objective to get Will on his gruesome side of the veil, so to speak. Still, their silence did not adhere to the stolen glances exchanged between the pair. Both eager to catch the other looking but also unwilling to give away their mutual frustration.

At some point one of the others suggested dancing. Their alcohol intake made itself known in their fumbling movements, though their smiles were still wide and jovial. Jack and Hannibal still sat at the table, discussing whatever it is they always did, so Will was left to his own devices until Alana pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, Will," She said. "I'm not going to let you sit this out."

"I can't dance," Will protested.

"Sure you can loverboy, you've got two feet don't you?" Beverly said as she spun by.

Will, in spite of himself, moved forward and took Alana by the hand. Her eyes lit up in approval, cheeks rosy from the alcohol. They swayed in an easy rhythm, clumsily trying to follow the music's smooth beat. They were both awkward but eventually found their smiles once more for the same reason as they kept stepping on each other's shoes.

It seemed all of their past arguments melted by the fire, as Alana, forgetting herself, moved forward, tilting her head up, what she was aiming for clear. Will shoved away from her immediately, drawing a confused frown from her pretty face. He shot his glance past her form, on the other side of the fire, where he caught the fleeting sight of calculating dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," Will fumbled for a better excuse but couldn't find one.

"No, you're not," Alana noted, but there was no bitterness in her tone or expression. "You don't have to apologize Will, in fact I should. Sorry, I suppose the music and the dancing confused me into thinking..." She trailed off.

Will nodded and drew his eyes away from hers, gaze aiming at the dirt and trodden roots upheaving through the soil. "I should go, I'm feeling tired. Have a nice night, Alana."

"What-" Alana began but Will was already off.

As far as cabin standards go, it was huge, one that Jack had bought for he and his wife. Will had earlier felt grateful for its grandness as it provided rooms aplenty, but now he felt incredibly small amidst the vast space. The walls felt too tall, air too humid, and ultimately far too quiet.

Will turned on a record player stood at a small table in the corner of the room. He wasn't sure what was playing, but it was nice and served to ooze his trembling nerves. Had it been a mistake to come back so soon? He thought on it some more before settling on, _no_ , as he nursed a glass of wine to his chest and relaxed himself on the couch. Will hadn't drank much earlier, but now he felt he needed something to numb the throbbing of his growing headache, as he'd exhausted his energy supply on social interaction for the day.

He drew away from his musings at the sound of a knock on the door. Will opened it, unsurprised to find Hannibal on the other side. They stood silent for a moment.

"Come to check on me doctor?" Will asked, unamused.

Will turned away and made his way back into the living room, hyperaware of the sound of door clicking shut and the footsteps that followed.

"You left, unannounced," Hannibal said by way of explanation. "You have an inclination to avoid social interaction. It was only natural that as your psychiatrist, I follow up."

"Consider me followed," Will muttered into the rim of his glass. Maroon eyes observed the bob of his throat as Will swallowed the rich liquid down.

"Would you rather I left?"

"I rather you stop playing games." Will shoved his glass on the side table with far more force than necessary.

Hannibal took the loveseat across from Will. "Why?" he simply said.

Will was momentarily dumbfounded, struck by the slight admittance. The air took on a heavy note, only further encouraged by the slow sensuous beat the music took on. Will was beginning to sweat so he rose from his spot and opened a window, taking in the fresh air in temporary relief, before shoving away from it, eyes hard. "Why did you come here Hannibal?"

"Same as you, I was invited by Jack." There was amusement threatening to overtake Hannibal's lips.

"That's not what I meant."

" _Vénus au fond de nos âmes_."

Will rolled his eyes, nodding away his dissent.

"Care for a dance?"

Will eyed him suspiciously. "What for?"

"Your earlier one was cut short. And it might serve to relax you."

_So he had been watching._

Will slowly nodded as he stood, eager to see this game to its end.

The summer night breeze entered the cabin, carrying with it the crisp scent of the pine trees from outdoors as their hands interlaced and their other hands met fabric over waist. Hannibal took in the rich fragrance, and found it not dissimilar to Will's own on the days he ditched his aftershave; sharp but soothing, with a thick undertone that spoke of bittersweet verses. Will was often like that, a melody that fluctuated and dipped under its own weight, his beauty so flamelike and attractive to those like Hannibal who were drawn by fire. Willl's earlier clumsiness was gone, his posture straightened and movements were smooth, subconsciously mirroring Hannibal's dancing and confidence as he languidly lead them through the slow tune.

"You are very good, have you practiced before?" Hannibal asked.

Will's gaze found his and stayed locked there. "Never, not like this," He murmured.

"I find you are often this way. Always an echo of someone else's music." Hannibal dipped Will towards to floor.

"An actor of a part not written for me," Will quoted.

"I disagree on that aspect." Hannibal's thumb gently stroked along Will's. "Man is made by all those he meets, and you especially prove that claim. Though you so often become influenced by those within your reach, I always find _you_ still there."

"I've lost myself far too often," Will said, disappointing Hannibal as he shifted his gaze away. The music took on a yearning note. "Tell me where I am, Hannibal."

Hannibal broke his hand away from Will's waist, letting it dance along Will's jaw in a caress, as Hannibal forced him to stare into his eyes once more. "You are _here_."

And Will found that yes, Hannibal was right, there he was reflected in his eyes. Though Will was startled to also find more along with himself. He could see an adoration there, another sentiment so deep in the obsidian now consuming the brown that left Will breathless. And with it came the realization that Hannibal surely found the same dilation and emotion mirrored in Will's own eyes.

Neither was sure who moved first, perhaps it was Hannibal, perhaps Will, or maybe both in unison, so they conspired to meet their lips with a passion that sang relief from having waited an eternity. Their hands wrapped around one another like vines, encasing each other in their warmth. The sparks between them grew a fire through their movements, all consuming and addictive. Their mouths tasted of honeysuckle but also of every poison known to man. They were trapped in a dream from which they both feared they would wake.

Eventually the heat grew to be too much and they stumbled to the chaise, ripping their clothes apart like wild beasts scavenging remains for overlooked food. Will sucked on Hannibal's throat drawing a heartfelt moan as he quickly undid Hannibal's belt buckle. Feeling an uncharacteristic impatience he'd never felt before, Hannibal ground his hips up to meet Will’s who'd just positioned himself down, the mutual clash of movement eliciting a noise from them both. Their lips found each other again, and through every miniscule lapse of separation as they kissed other places, they missed each other fervently.

Will gleefully took apart Hannibal's well combed hair, as their tongues danced with each other once more, while the other man delighted in mapping out the expanse of Will's waist and spine, fingers drumming along the knobs to create their shared melody.

Amidst their loving, they failed to notice someone had opened the door.

A loud gasp of astonishment drew Will and Hannibal from their reverie, forcing their gazes away from each other to find Alana and Beverly standing at the doorway.

"I'm not going to lie, this right here answered a lot of questions," Beverly said giving a laugh.

Alana looked embarrassed, her cheeks turned a dark shade, matching Will's own in his mortification. "Sorry for interrupting, we came to ask if you wanted to join the campfire for storytelling."

She hooked an arm around Beverly who was snickering as she took in Will and Hannibal's utterly debauched form.

"It's alright ladies, we'll be with you in a moment."

As they left Will sat up, confused but also pleased. He looked back over at Hannibal whom was vainly attempting to bring his hair back to a proper state. Will didn't bother with his own.

" _Je ne suis pas coupable_ ," Will said, smirking.

Hannibal smiled back. "Let's start a war."

**Author's Note:**

> "Vénus au fond de nos âmes."= Venus in the depths of our Souls.  
> “ Je ne suis pas coupable”= I am not guilty
> 
> Both are musical numbers from the opera La Belle Helene by Jacques Offenbach.
> 
> I played Careless Whisper on repeat while writing this.


End file.
